


| naruto x various inserts |

by kickasskirschtein



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, idk just read man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickasskirschtein/pseuds/kickasskirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagines drabble oneshots ft. the cast of naruto<br/>includes minor characters</p><p>REQUESTS ARE OPEN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mornings | kakashi hatake

For SvetlanaE, I hope you really like it.

You awoke to quiet snores of your lover and the almost silent pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof. You didn't want to get up because that meant waking him up and you were perfectly content with the way you were right now. He mumbled something that sounded like your name and tried to turn but he seemed to sense something under him. You giggled and ran your hand through his silver, disheveled hair as he opened his one visible eye. He looked slightly dazed as he stared up at you but he blinked back into reality as you giggled again and he smiled through his thin mask.

"You look cute when you have no idea what the hell is going on." You smiled, caressing his face and then slyly slipped off his mask.

"Hey, did I say--" You cut him off mid sentence grabbing his face and kissing him a bit harder than you expected, but you softened your mouth as you moved your lips deepening the kiss. You parted your lips and moved them in a more feverish manner driving him over the edge. He gripped your shirt as he tried to catch up with your overwhelming movements but you pulled back and slipped away from underneath him and retreated to the bathroom.

"W-wait! You can't just kiss me like that and leave!" He whined, sitting up from the couch.

"Too bad!" You called back throwing your shirt at his head leaving you only in your underwear.

"A-are you going to take a shower?" He blushed, practically drooling as he stared at your bare chest.

"Duh, I wouldn't just be taking my clothes for nothing." You rested one hand your hip and faced him giving him a better angle to look at.

"You know we'll save a lot more money if we share a shower." He smirked in a mischievous manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." You threw your panties at him and they landed square on his face.

Let's just say you two wasted more twice the amount of water than you usually do.

-Extended Ending-  
"Kyaaaah!" A loud shriek was heard followed by a loud banging noise from next door as you dried your hair with your towel.

"Oi! Kakashi! [f/n]! Stop have sex in the shower and wasting all the hot water dammit!" Gai shrieked.

"It's the power of youth!" Kakashi laughed yelling back.

"Idiot!" You hissed, whipping his bare ass with your towel.

"Ow!" He whimpered, rubbing him bottom.

"STOP ABUSING THE POWER OF YOUTH!"


	2. star gazing | shisui uchiha

The cool summer breeze brushed past your face as you sat with your hands behind your back. The grass was still wet from the storm the raged on the village not to long ago, but that was the reason why you were out here. Whenever a storm passed over in the dead heat of the summer it got substantially cooler especially during the nights. As you looked up to the sky it was completely unclouded and the stars twinkled brightly as if they were elated to be shown off. Footsteps had caught your attention and you turned your head to see that a certain Uchiha had found your favorite spot in all of Konoha.

"So this is where you hang out all the time." He spoke, taking a seat next to you looking up at the starry sky. Your breath caught in your throat as you searched for the right words to say next, but you couldn't bring yourself to utter a word. His midnight black eyes sparkled and his jet black,curly hair swayed with the wind reflecting in the moonlight. When you first joined the Anbu you promised yourself that you wouldn't fall for anyone, especially an Uchiha. Although they were a highly attractive clan, they tended to be rude and stuck up. Besides why would put yourself in such a position. Love was a waste of time, right?  
Wrong. Since day one of meeting you felt yourself already falling for him. He wasn't like most of the Uchiha. He was kind, gentle, intelligent, strong and not to mention those eyes of his. They were so mesmerizing and you all ways found yourself thinking about them. He was one of the very few who possessed and mastered the Mangekyō Sharingan and when you found that out it doubled your attraction.

"Hey, you alright? You haven't spoken a word since I got here." He nudged you smiling. "Oh I get it," Your heart was pounding harder by the minute. He couldn't possibly read you that easily. "You just want to be alone, right? Don't worry I get it. I should probably get going too." He began to lift himself up from his spot but your arm shot out and grabbed him the wrist catching him a bit off guard.

"Sit." You commanded. Now that really surprised him. Despite having a slightly aggressive attitude (when you were provoked) you were usually quiet and took orders without question. You wouldn't call yourself submissive, but you weren't the type to start up conflict.

"Alright."He agreed, taking his place next to you once more. He rotated his head to face you and smiled like the cute human being he was. It made you melt. "Hey, [y/n], you look a bit flustered. Are you running a fever or something?" He reaches toward you but you swat his hand away and he raises a curious yet amused eyebrow at you.

"N-no, I just um..." You trailed off, looking off into the opposite direction. It was like he was doing this on purpose and it was killing you. The blood was rushing to your face as you started playing with the grass.  
"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable telling me. I just wanted some company is all." He looks up at the sky and his eyes twinkle just as bright as the stars above. You felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't trying to corner you after all. "You know what I find really interesting about the stars?"

You hummed in response.

"How humans can create so many images with them." He half turned to you smiling and then pointing toward the sky. Nowhere that you could precisely pinpoint. "I know you can't tell exactly where I'm pointing but do you see those three really bright stars?" You searched the sky for a moment and then located three bright stars in an almost straight line.  
"Yeah, Orion's belts right?"

"Exactly. According to Japanese legend these three stars are part of what's called Kanatsuki no Ryowaki Boshi . It forms a Japanese drum that's usually played during religious ceremonies or entertainment. The stars Betelgeuse and Gamma Ori form one end of the drum while the stars Rigel and Kappa Ori form the other." He points towards the 'bottom' and 'top' of the drum then the surely enough your eyes distinguished them almost immediately.

"The three belt stars represent the cord that is used to tie the strings snugly in the middle. You see it now?" He asked looking at you through the the corner of his eyes. You only nodded. You were fascinated in the new shape that your eyes have recently discovered and you simply couldn't take your gaze away from it.

"There's also another folklore that uses the same stars to create a kimono sleeve. Its called Sode Boshi and it's supposedly a women draping down her sleeve in a graceful manner toward the Southern Sky." His pointed finger travelled downwards and your now trained eyes easily followed.

"Whoa." Was all you could muster. It amazed you how much Shisui knew about Japanese folklore. Did he do this all the time?  
"Surprised?" His voiced, startling you a bit. You hadn't noticed that you were leaning up against him. You backed up a little embarrassed by your actions but he didn't seem to mind. His cute smile never left his gentle face.

"S-sorry."

"I don't mind." He shrugged. "So," He leaned toward you leaving a mere inch between you two. "Which do you think fits best? The drum or the kimono?" You opened your mouth to answer, but his lips softly pressed against yours. To say that you were shocked was an understatement. As he started to pull away you leaned in a little too far and you nearly fell over causing him to laugh at you.

"You think you're so slick, don't you?" You huffed, crossing your arms and pouting like a child.  
"I'd like to think I am." He breathed, brushing his lips against your ears. Your body tensed and your heart immediately started fluttering. His laughter muffled as he put his face into your shoulder putting you into a tight embrace. "You're so cute when your embarrassed." His eyes flickered to yours and your gazes held for a moment before you looked away. It was quite for moment and then you spoke up.

"Both." You mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"You asked me which one I thought it was. I say both. I can see where each of these individual perspectives come from and I agree with both. Although I like the kimono one better. It's a more delicate aesthetic and it has a nicer meaning, or well at least to me it does." He hummed and pulled you into his lap snuggling you close to him as he rested his chin on your head. You slightly shifted trying to get yourself in a comfortable position. He was so serious yet so carefree. How you got to meet such a beautiful human you would never know.

"I agree as well." He replied, his voice vibrating against your body. You turned your head and placed a swift kiss on his cheek and smiled. He blushed a dusty rose grinning from ear to ear and pressed his forehead against yours  
"We should do this more often."


	3. suppress  |  genma shiranui

  
_Gekkou Hayate_

He had been one of her closest friends since the academy and now he was gone...  
She couldn't even begin to imagine what Yugao was going through at the time. She had been his lover and the suffering and pain of losing a loved one was something that she did know very well, but a lover? That was a bit different.

_One week_

That's how long it had been since his passing and still Genma had shown no signs of depression or anything that might give way to his emotion. She had known him since the glory days of the academy as well and as years had gone by, the two had stuck by each other growing closer. Something beyond friendship had bloomed between them and soon enough they moved in together, but even after all these years it felt like she hadn't even known him at all. To be honest, it scared her seeing the way he carried himself like nothing had happened. Like Hayate's death was just some kind of false alarm, like it was something to be forgotten. But how could he forget the one who had been one of the few people who had stood by him through everything?

She had let it slide for the first two days. It made sense. He had to push aside his feelings for the time, being that the village was a bit on the edge since the incident, but this was just ridiculous. 

The creaking of the door signaled his arrival as he mumbled a "hey" and threw his flak jack on the chair beside the bed and placed his head protector on the nightstand. His eyes were hollow and the usual sparkle in his eyes was now dull. To put it lightly he looked exhausted.

"You look awful." She said, closing her book and setting it by his head protector. He raised an eyebrow at you, too tired to give her his signature smug.

"That's always the way to greet someone home." He remarked sarcastically, sitting on the bed and turned to the nightstand. She watched as his eyes landed on the frame--one that had not been there before until today--that held a memory that made his vision blur as he reached out to it. It was cruel, but what other way would she make him release the emotions that were suppressed in his wavering spirit?

"I remember this like this was yesterday..." He mumbled, running his fingers across the glass the separated his touch from the photo. It had been their first mission as a  in leaf shinobi since she had moved from another village.  The team comprised of a six-man squad and the objective? It was to escort old lady who just so happened to an "internationally famous entrepreneur." So why was there an exclusive genin team protecting this super star?

It turned out it was only a test to measure the teamwork and survival skills each individual has honed, and the old woman was nothing but a merchant from Nagi Island, but the mission had a turn for the worst when enemy ninja had been passing by the same area as the genin though they all had hid their chakra well enough to go unnoticed. Well, that was until Guy decided that he wanted test his combat skills and everyone's cover was completely blown. Luckily, Hayate had come to the rescue, though his technique wasn't exactly perfect he managed to wipe out a third of the enemy and the rest of their squad took care of the remaining few.

_"We owe you one, man." Genma beamed, patting his best friend on the back while getting the praise of their comrades. The old woman laughed getting the attention of  their squad mates._

_"You all pass." She announced, retrieving something from her bag. "Now let's remember this day with a photo that you can reminisce between yourselves and those after you."_

A tear drop plopped onto the glass and his body began to shake as each tear came quickly after the next and she felt a pang of guilt in the middle of her chest. She pulled his trembling body to hers without question or refusal as he quietly sobbed into her pajama shirt. 

'You don't always have to put up a front, you know? Everyone cries." She whispered into his hair as she rubbed his back. His quivering had slowly come to a stop and the sound of calm, deep breaths had replaced his once shallow breathing. Like a child after crying away their sorrow, he had fallen asleep in her arms and smile graced her lips as she felt her eyes drooping. She would soon follow. 

_  
_   



	4. crush  | shishui uchiha

For months he had been watching her train not making a move, just watching and admiring from afar. A little creepy, yes, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. It just wasn't the 'right time'. He was currently perched in a branch not too far away from where she had been throwing kunai at a tree with a handmade bullseye with the paint looking like it was dripping down the bark, though he didn't have a good view. Careful not to make any sudden movements and blow his cover he stealthily eased down the branch--

  


_

_"You know, if you don't talk to her now some other man is going to sweep her off her feet."_

  


_

Shisui scoffed. He was hearing Itachi's voice now, great. The last thing he needed was for him to just suddenly--

  


"Show up?" Itachi finished, scaring the hell out of him and of course, losing his balance and ending up of the grassy floor with a large thud.

  


"Who's there?" She demanded, throwing a kunai that whipped past his face only a mere millimeter from fatality. He put his hands up in surrender almost immediately. His heart felt like it was going explode at the alarming pace it was going at.

  


_

_Damn you, Itachi._

  


_

He sent him a dirty look from where he had landed on his backside. He was totally going to get him back for that.

  


"Shisui?" She inquired, cutely tilting her head to the side. His eyes widened and he could've sworn his heart stopped functioning at that very moment. All thoughts of getting revenge on his best friend had completely dispersed.

  


"Y-you know my name?" He stuttered, staring at her in disbelief. This had to be some sort of dream.

  


  
"Yeah, um, I kinda look up to you. You've mastered the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Teleportation jutsu at such a young age. I strive to be like you. I'm [l/n], [f/n] by the way." She confessed, fidgeting with her thumbs avoiding his gaze. He couldn't bring himself to say a word. Did she maybe--no, she couldn't feel the same way as he did for her. [f/n] took note of his silence. She wanted to take back what she had said or try to fix it to seem like she wasn't some weirdo who maybe, sometimes followed him for short periods of time or stared at him for several minutes before her best friend, Rin called her out of her daze. Though, she'd never admit  _that_ much to him.    


  


  
"Is it weird that I've been watching you for the past three and half months?" He suddenly blurted out.  _Shit._ He bit his tongue and shut his eyes closed, his heart heavy with embarrassment. Why was he such an idiot?   


  


"So, I take it you already know my name" She replied in the same manner as him, making her way toward him and offered her hand. Her stomach was brimming with a familiar tingling feeling that she found quite obnoxious, but this time she didn't mind it. This time it felt right. 

  


_

_**So Shisui isn't the only one? Interesting...**  _

_

  


He nodded his head as he smiled at her offered hand and then to her. Her heart swelled with joy and she couldn't help but grin. A lump formed in his throat as he gazed up at; the sunlight had hit her in the most perfect way making her look celestial, angelic. A rosy tinge swept across his face, but he gained enough courage to take her hand with his own clammy one and got himself up. He mumbled incoherently under his breath as he wiped off the debris on his clothes.

  


"So, um...?" She bent over a little trying to capture his attention. His head twisted to face hers a bit too quickly and she didn't have enough time to back up which only ended in their foreheads colliding. They both groaned in unison, clutching on to their skulls waiting for the pain to subside.

  


Itachi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Spying on Shisui was best decision he's ever made thus far.

  


"You alright?" He asked. [f/n] nodded laughing and Shisui raised an eyebrow, but her laughter was infectious to him and he fell under its spell. Their laughter died down and their gazes held. Oh, the banality of it all, but neither of them cared. He leaned down to press his lips gently against hers, a sweet, simple chaste kiss. It made their hearts want to burst. [f/n] felt lightheaded from the sparse touch, but the butterflies in her stomach were making it hard for her to concentrate let alone breathe. She didn't even know she was going to collapse until she felt his arms envelope her in a warm embrace. Her breath caught in her throat and Shisui stared down at her enraptured by her beauty making [f/n] smile shyly and fluster with embarrassment.

  


"Well, I guess my work here is done. Enjoy yourselves." Itachi voiced, announcing both his presence and departure. Shisui and [f/n] exchanged disconcerted looks baring ablaze cheeks. Oh, the humiliation was real.

  


  



	5. no mercy  |  tobirama senju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does tobirama count as a minor character?

 

  
Thunder clapped causing you to jolt awake from your deep slumber and the heavy pitter patter of rain filled your ears. You rubbed your eyes and averted your attention to the clock on your night stand.

_10:30 A.M._

A sigh escape your lips as you ran a hand through your tangled hair. It was a little later than what you had expected.

"Good morning." A gruff voice greeted. A pair of lips had met your own and you smiled as you laced your fingers in his silver locks. He pulled away. Ruby eyes gazed down at your visage that seemed to be radiating with beauty. The corners of his mouth curved up, fingering your the strands of your silky hair.

"G'morning to you too." You laughed.

He quirked an eyebrow at you. Suspicion rising from your sudden laughter.

"What's so funny?"

She laughed again, ruffling his hair. "Some bedhead you've got, Tobi."

He pouted as she played with his wild mane, but a mischievous grin made its way onto his lips. Before you knew it he hands were roaming places they shouldn't and you bit your lip trying your best to hold back the moan that was dying to come out. But those hands had different intentions. The sound of your laughter and the abrupt movement of your body had echoed against the walls of the room. No mercy was given. 


	6. sick | gaara

> Apparently your system was sick of seeing Gaara because the moment you had laid eyes on him this morning your body heaved out the remains of your breakfast in the nearest trash bin. At first he had no idea what to do. To be honest, he was internally panicking but he finally pulled himself together and helped you hold your hair and rub your back, ordering you to stay in bed for the next fourty-eight hours.
> 
> Despite your protests, you were now currently in your bed being watched over by the Kazekage himself. Why? You had no clue, but you presumed it was better than nothing.
> 
> "Your temperature is through the roof."
> 
> "Yeah, I figured."
> 
> "Do you need anything?"
> 
> "No, I think I'm good."
> 
> "Apple juice?"
> 
> "No, Gaara I thi--"
> 
> "Crackers?"
> 
> "Gaara, that won't be neces--"
> 
> "Or maybe some soup?"
> 
> "Gaara!"
> 
> His aqua eyes found your own, waiting for your next move. You sighed. He was just trying to be helpful after all.
> 
> "I appreciate you being here and trying to take care of me, like seriously I really do, but don't you have some duties to tend to or something? I mean did you tell anyone that you were here in the first place?" You inquired, taking your hand in his.
> 
> His eyes focused on your soft hand on top of his, lips slightly parted as if he was getting ready to say something and a rosy blush had tinged his cheeks. He quickly removed his hand from yours and got up from his seat to pace around the room with his hands behind his back. You began to feel a little guilty. He did go out of his way to take care of you...
> 
> Just as you were about to open your mouth the unexpected happened and by unexpected I mean he tripped over his chair he pulled up in front of your bed and landed right on top of you. And if on cue, a certain puppeteer burst through your door in a panicked craze.
> 
> "[F/N]! HAVE YOU SEEN GAA--" His eyes landed on the flustered heap you two were momentarily in. A devious smirk spread across his face and his hands were now on his hips. "Well, well, well. I would've thought I'd find you both in a messier situation than this, but I guess this will do."
> 
> "K-kankuro!" You exclaimed, shoving Gaara off of you and sat up. "It's not what--"
> 
> "--it looks like? Ah, don't worry about it I won't mention it to a soul." He pretended to cross his heart."Cross my heart and hope to die."
> 
> "Kankuro..." Gaara threatened in a low voice, but it only further entertained him.
> 
> "Would you look at the time. Looks like it's my shift already, see ya lovebirds!" He sang, winking at Gaara before he closed the door.
> 
> "I'm going to make him work til mornings now." Gaara mumbled, putting his hands over his reddened face.
> 
> "Hey, it could've been worse." You reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder.
> 
> "How?"
> 
> "I could've done this." His eyes widened as you pecked his nose. A giggle erupted from your throat as you watched his face turn vermillion.
> 
> "I, I just remembered that I have to run some errands." He stammered, getting up from your bed. You watched as he brushed himself off and took a deep breath and faced you with an adorable smile that made your heart flutter. "If you need anything just call me."
> 
> "Yes, sir!" You saluted.
> 
> He bent over your form and swiftly kissed your forehead. Now it was your turn to be embarrassed. You watched as he left your room and closed the door behind him. A loud exhale left your mouth. Could this mean the beginning of a relationship?


	7. mishap | kotetsu

It was one of those very rare days that both of you had a day off, so like any other shinobi couple you kicked it back at home enjoying your time off. Currently, you were in the kitchen cutting vegetables for the salad that you were preparing for dinner. The knife you were using was brand new, so slicing just about anything was as easy as--

"FUCK!" You shriek, clutching onto your finger.

"What happened?" Kotetsu asked, sliding into the kitchen with an alarmed expression. It was so comical that you almost laughed, though at the moment, you were no condition to joke around.

"This!" You pointed to your bloody finger. The red liquid was streaming down your finger. He sighed.

"And to think it was something serious." He mumbled, face-palming. He made his way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit with an unimpressed look on his face.

"It is!" You protested, but he was having none of it. He silently cleaned your finger with an alcohol wipe, despite you hissing at him, and carefully wrapped the plaster around your finger as he mumbled something about you being a drama queen.

"There." He finished, holding up your bandaged finger.

"Kiss it better." You pouted childishly. He laughed and brought your digit to his lips. A tingly feeling washed over you and you couldn't help but smile.

"Better?"

"Mm, no." You playfully smirked and tapped your lips. "Kiss me."

He grinned and placed a chaste kiss on your mouth, but that's not what you wanted. Your hands found his neck and you pulled him in for another kiss. This one held an all too familiar burning desire. The kind that made his hands caged you against the wall and a devilish smirk spread across your lips. You slipped away from him and continued to make your salad. Disbelief written all over his face.

"Well someone's gotta do it." You said. The evil smirk never left your face.

"And this is the thanks I get." He grumbled, giving you a hand. You laughed and pecked his cheek. His cheeks dashed with scarlet.

"Thank you." You murmured against the shell of his ear.

Yet another injury occurred that night.


	8. first kiss | kiba

You honestly had no idea how you even ended up on Kiba's rooftop, under the beautiful full moon, and had made one of your most inner confessions to him, but you did. What was worse was that you didn't know a jutsu to take it back or try erase his memory. He just stared at you with his mouth agape, although you looked down at your fidgeting fingers trying to preoccupy yourself with picking off the cracking red nail polish on your fingernails. The wind picked up swaying your hair adding a bit of a dramatic atmosphere and the blood that was coursing through your veins felt like they made their was to your face.  
  
"Are you serious?" He almost exclaimed, with a semi-shocked look. 

"I mean, yeah. Is it that big of a deal?" You raised an eyebrow at him, making him squirm under your gaze.

"Uh, I mean, no. Not, not really. It’s just that I-I thought that by now maybe you already did." He stuttered, making you laugh.

"I don’t think its that big of a deal that I haven’t had my first kiss, Kiba." You sighed, picking a piece of lint off your sweater.

"But I mean you’re so—"

You raised a questioning eyebrow at him making him clamp his lips shut.

"I’m so what?" You inquired.

"You’re so damn cute. I thought by now you’d have like a million boyfriends, or something so by now you’d already have multiple first kisses." He blurted before putting his hand over his mouth. It was so odd to him that hadn't kissed anyone yet. He would've never guessed that no one had the honor of capturing your soft, sweet lips with their own, but the thought of you being untouched overwhelmed him. Not in sexual way, but in a romantic kinda way.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the Cherry-Red-with-Embarrassment-Kiba. He was “so damn cute”, as he would put it.

"Thank you, Kiba." You said, removing his hand from his mouth.

"You’re welcome." He softly spoke smiling at you with gentle eyes.

You didn’t know why, but you had the biggest urge to kiss him right then and there so you did what you’re gut told you to do. You quickly press your lips against his while closing your eyes in a chaste peck. As you pulled away your eyes were still shut and it became a little too quiet causing you to pry one eye open at him. And there he was sitting there smiling like the adorable idiot he was.

"I always knew you liked me."


	9. encounter | modern!izuna uchiha

The library had always been your favorite place to be. It was always quite with sparse amounts of people who enjoyed the calmness just as much as you did. It was a perfect setting.   
  
You were currently reading a booklet on Konoha High's history and the how two rival clans, the Senju and the Uchiha, had come together as one to build the school you now attended today. It hadn't actually been long since the creation of the school. Wings were still being built and not to mention many other clans were still enrolling in, so the booklet being published this early was a little odd.   
  
"Hmm," You pondered, flipping to the next page. Your eyes landed on the words "Uchiha Clan Members". An interest sparked in you and your eyes scanned down the page to the clan leader. "This Uchiha Madara guy is pretty handsome, but oh--" Your eyes flickered to the boy right beside him who looked like he may be his brother. "Uchiha Izuna is definitely something."  
  
"You think so?" A voice chirped behind you, but you didn't seem to mind the sudden conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I mean his hair is so soft-looking and dark and his complexion is practically perfect, but those eyes--wow. They're breathtaking really." You sighed, putting a finger over his image and started getting lost in your own thoughts.  
  
The person beside you began to laugh and you raised an eyebrow at them. You looked over at them; there was no helping of your jaw hitting the floor.  
  
"N-no way."  
  
"I honestly never thought of myself so attractive, but you, you've convinced me otherwise." His dark eyes glistened dangerously, as he leaned over cool, minty breath fanning your heated face. A strand of your hair being twisted onto his slender finger.  
  
Your heart was racing, your hands felt clammy, but what was worse was that you felt like you couldn't even utter a word. A smile graced his lips as he caressed your cheek and you involuntarily leaned closer and--  
  
"Izuna!" A deep voice boomed. It was enough to make you (almost) piss your pants, though Izuna himself didn't seem affected. Just a tad annoyed.  
  
"Yes, brother?" He removed his hand and gazed over at his elder sibling who's eyes were menacingly red. Your breath hitched in your throat when those eyes landed on you. He sighed and his irises returned to their normal dark shade. You watched as he ran a hand through his long hair. It might've been even longer than Hashirama's.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no intention of scaring you so badly. Now if you'll excuse us," Madara apologized. His eyes flickered to his younger brother who was leaning back in his seat smiling smugly at him. "We have a meeting, so if would please hurry up and come with me." He wagged his finger at him gesturing him to get up. Izuna sighed and got up from his seat to leave, but not before he pecked your cheek.  
  
"I'll catch you around, er--"  
  
"[l/n], [l/n], [f/n]." You replied quickly.  
  
"[l/n], [f/n]." He whispered to himself smiling. "We gotta meet again."   
  
Your hand was placed on the cheek he had kissed, watching as he caught one last glimpse of you and winked. Madara smacked the back of his head most likely hounding him about his actions. Oh, you were really going to like Konoha High.


	10. jokes on you | tobirama x reader x izuna

It was one of those nights again where you got the crew together at your house for your traditional slumber party, well they didn't like it when you said 'slumber party' because it made them sound like prepubescent girls. It made them cringe. It was funny how their families were rivals and yet so were they since pre-k, but they managed to cope with each other. Mainly because you told them if they didn't you'd abandon the both of them and that really straightened them out. Though they still fought constantly, you were used to it because their bantering was a typical thing.

"Hey, hey." You got the both of their attentions and they exchanged glances before outwardly groaning. 

Tobi clamped his ears shut. "Oh, God. Here we go again."

"Oh, please this one's good I promise!" You reassured them. They both gave you skeptical looks before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, okay. So how do you know who the head nurse is?"

Izuna groaned. "How, [Name]. How."

The silver haired ninja rubbed his face in a tiresome manner. "Yes, we're both dying to know."

A wide, perverse grin adorned your face. "She's the one with the dirty knees."

Tobirama and Izuna snorted and covered their mirths with their palms, trying to keep their amusement to themselves, but you had already knew you won them over. Tobirama threw his head back, laughing and Izuna followed his suit and leaned against the broader one's shoulder. You couldn't help but laugh along as you watched them clutch at their stomachs at such a petty joke. It was absolutely infectious, and--cute.

"You two are so cute." You chuckled, stuffing your mouth with popcorn.

The young ninjas laughter came to a stop as they both reddened with embarrassment. Tobirama especially was not amused; his usual frown and knitted eyebrows now directed toward you as he crossed his arms defensively.

"I am not cute." He huffed. The raven haired ninja chortled, patting him on the back. 

"Don't be so defensive tough guy. It's a compliment." Tobirama only glared at him.

"Why did the tomato blush?"

"Because he saw the salad dressing!" They chorused, and then burst out into laughter. Izuna fell back on to his sleeping back as Tobirama slapped his lap multiple times, trying to get some oxygen in their systems. You only pouted.

"Heeeey, that was my joke!"


	11. grumpy confessions | shikamaru

It was dusk by the time your mission was over and everyone else had headed home except you and Shikamaru. He had offered to walk you to your apartment and you shrugged your shoulders with your hand deep in your pockets muttering a "sure" even though he didn't need to ask. I mean you two practically live right next door to each other. Either way you were always content whenever he asked because deep down you had a thing for him that seemed to bloom bigger and bigger with each passing day.  
  
It wasn't very like you to get over excited. It took way too much energy and it also didn't help that you had just arrived from a three day mission. To say you were tired was an understatement.  
  
You two walked in silence as you gazed up at the sky that was changing from warm orangish red to a cool bluish purple brazen around the setting sun. Everything was just so at peace and you couldn't wait to get out of your clothes, take a--  
  
"Hey, uh, [f/n]." Shikamaru spoke, causing you to slightly jump.  
  
"Do you need something?" You grumbled, stopping yourself to look at him.  
  
"Geez, you don't need to be so bossy. Forget I even asked." He retorted, looking away.  
  
Way to go, [f/n]. You just managed to tick off your one of your closest friends. Why did you always have to be so grumpy all the time?  
  
"You know I didn't need to walk you home. It was just an offer because that's what a real man would do."  
  
"Well, I didn't need you to!" You shouted, flailing your arms above your head. "Did you're forget that we literally live three houses away? Us walking together was bound to happen!"   
  
He was at a loss for words and you were not one to stand around all day for a response, so you walked on ahead. As you tread a few meters ahead you hear footsteps trailing behind you until he is finally in step with you once more. It wasn't your intention to cause such a quarrel between you two, but you were just so exhausted. It also didn't help the fact that, again, you were falling for the lazy bum.  
  
Ever since you two were in the academy you clicked in an instant. You both loved lounging around doing nothing, complained about everything and not to mention the fact that you were both strategical geniuses. The only two differences was that you came from the [l/n] clan and you were, well, a girl.  
  
You were so engrossed in your inner thoughts you had failed to realize that you were in front of his house. You stopped and he gave you a confused look which, again, you ignored.  
  
"You don't need to walk me home you know. I'm a big girl." You defiantly crossed your arms.  
  
His eyebrow twitched with annoyance, but his irritated expression softened as he briefly sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm tired too you know. I just wanted to tell you something that's sort of important."  
  
You puffed your cheeks while crossing your arms and tapped your foot impatiently.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're not making this any easier."  
  
Now it was your turn to sigh. "Sorry, please go right ahead."  
  
"I just," He began, scratching the back neck while his face began to fluster. "You and I, we've been friends for a while now and..."  
  
"Y-yeah?" You stammered, feeling your heart thumping through your chest loud enough for even him to hear it.  
  
"...I just wanted to say thanks for always sticking by me. It means a lot, seriously."  
  
You heart sank in disappointment. There was no way he reciprocated your feelings. Why would you even bother hoping he did?  
  
"Oh." Was all you said, slumping your shoulders.  
  
You felt a strong, warm hand slide under your cheek and slightly caress it and your eyes flickered up to meet his.  
  
"And as cliché as it sounds, I've always thought you were the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He whispered, inching closer to your face and you were more than eager to close the gap between you two.  
  
"Well, that's a relief because I think you're the cutest guy I have ever seen." You replied, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
  
His usually imperturbable demeanor had faltered and a shy smile was tugging on the corner of his mouth ad his arms found a place on your waist. You giggled and bit your lip as you felt the blood rising to your cheeks.  
  
"So is this the part where the two best friends kiss?" He asked, looking up at you with twinkling eyes.  
  
"I guess." You teased, playfully rolling your eyes.  
  
He chuckled and leaned in connecting your lips to his and the butterflies in your stomach were in a crazed frenzy. His lips felt rough against yours and tasted of the previous cigarette he smoked this morning. The hands on your waist tightened pulling you closer and you melted in his embrace. Too soon he pulled away leaving you panting, but he seemed as if nothing had happened. The shy smile that was previous intact on his face was replaced with a much more cocky smirk.  
  
"Wow, and here I thought you'd be hard to get all riled up. Guess I was I wrong." He teased, breathing down the side of your neck.  
  
You felt the all too familiar warmth on your face and the bumps of your skin began to rise making him chuckle and his body vibrated against yours.  
  
"Shut up." You croaked, looking down embarrassed. His lips brushed the side of ear and breath hitched.  
  
"If it helps I get just as turned on as you do in lesser amount of time." He whispered, kissing your ear and then trailing down to your jawline and you clutched the collar of his flack jacket in response.  
  
"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS VERY INSTANT!" An all too familiar angry voice shrieked, making the both of you jump of out you skins'.  
  
The both of you turned around to meet the infuriated gaze of Shikamaru's mother who clutched a pan in her right hand.  
  
"OH AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU [F/N]! YOU ARE IN JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE!" She continued, pointing her pan at you.  
  
You and Shikamaru looked at each other with fear in your eyes and dryly gulped. You two were in so much trouble.


	12. untitled | iruka {smut drabble}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just unnecessary smut i thought i'd throw in  
> comment a character that you'd like to see!!

_“H-hah–mm–Iru-ka.”_

She moaned between kisses as he thrusted his fingers vigorously into her soppy, wet entrance. He gripped her inner thigh with his other hand as her legs were loosely wrapped around his form. Her eyes rolled back intoxicated with the feeling of his digits relentlessly, pulled in and out of her. His fingers curled, hitting her g-spot perfectly and she opened her mouth to whine rather loudly, but it went muffled by the pair of lips that capture her own.

Her climax was coming in quick and he began to go slower on purpose, smirking against her mouth and then traveled down her jawline. Her breaths were heavy and short as she grasped onto his raven locks as he pumped his fingers once more. An overwhelming feeling washed over her as her arousal spilled over his fingers. A lewd look on her face as she watched her self come and the highly enthralled expression on his features.

_“Well, shit.”_


	13. forbidden love | izuna

Deafening silence shrouded the both of you as you lied in bed, tangled in each others arms. The two of you knew why it was wrong to be with each other. Being from different rivaling clans, it was funny how you two could even stand each other, but somehow you guys made it work. He heaved a sigh and you waited for him to say something, anything.   
  
"You know.."  
  
"I know." Of course you knew. Knew that you guys couldn't be together it was almost disgraceful. No, it was disgraceful. It left a bittersweet taste on your tongue, almost the way coffee did, but here you were lying with the love of your life. Someone you never expected to fall for. His dark hair fell over his shoulders and scattered across the sheets as you reached out and touched the silk strands, as he quietly let out a breath and closed his onyx eyes.  
  
You were of the Senju and he of the Uchiha. It was an inevitable rivalry, and yet the both of you didn't seem to care. Though you both stayed loyal and true to your clans and they were at a truce, the tension remained at a steadfast.   
  
"I still love you, [name]." He whispered, taking your hand to his mouth before kissing it. A blush formed on your cheeks, albeit not very visible in the dark room it was still as clear as day to Izuna that you were flustered. He chuckled and brought you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead and lifted the sheets to your chin. Your eyes began to feel heavy as you listened to sound of his heartbeat.  
  
"I love you too, Izuna."


	14. hero | kakashi hatake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for my incompetence w this bc i literally did this twice w/o realizing,,,okey enjoy

_Drip. Drip. Drip._  
  
She awoke to an excruciating pain that only seemed to be worsening by the second. Her whole body felt like someone had just set her on fire and her head felt like lead every time she tried to pick it up, so she just set her head back down on the concrete. Her limbs were so weak she could barely even lift her body up without her legs wobbling like she was a baby taking its first steps. The one question that kept nagging at her mind:  
How the hell did she end up here?  
  
***  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE ALREADY WENT?!" Tsunade angrily shouted at the very innocent Kotetsu and Izumo. They shrunk under her burning gaze only hoping to escape her wrath. Shizune only gave them a look of sympathy as if to apologize for Tsunade's brashness, but nothing she did could really lessen her anger.  
  
"Well, um—" Izumo began, but he was cut off by Tsunade's furious tirade of questions.  
  
"WHEN DID HE LEAVE? I WANT ANSWERS NOW!"  
  
"About t-two hours ago, M'Lady." Kotetsu answered as quickly as possible. All he wanted was to get Izumo and him out of there  ASAP. Tsunade huffed and got up from her chair to look out the window and Shizune eyed her carefully.  
  
"What do you want to do M'Lady?" Shizune asked in her usual calm tone. Tsunade was quiet for a moment. She watched as the people of Konoha walked to and fro greeting each other, laughing. It was all so peaceful. If only they knew what would happen if anyone got a hold of [f/n].  
  
"We'll just have to trust Kakashi to bring her back."    
  
***  
  
"Wake up." A hoarse voice commanded. No response.  
  
"I said—" He repeated, raising his leg to kick her. "—WAKE UP!" His foot almost collided with the girl who laid on the ground half dead, but a hand rose to stop him. "What the—"  
  
"I think that's enough, don't you?" The criminal looked up to meet the famous Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. The man stumbled backwards trying to decide on whether or not he should just cower away without getting backup from his friends.  
  
"Y-you, you're him! You're Kakashi Hatake!" He cried, pointing at the masked man who stood tall in front of [f/n]'s body. Kakashi simply crouched to the eye level of the man and gave him a closed eyed grin.  
  
"That's me. Now would you do me the honor of letting this poor girl go? I'd hate to kill you for her." He answered smoothly, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"T-take her! I'm outta here!" He shrieked, trying to make a run for it but he stumbled twice before making it out the door in a frenetic manner. It was almost laughable.  
  
"Well, now that that's over," He turned around to look at [f/n] who was bruised and beaten from countless hours of torture. It hurt him to look at her.  He lifted her unconscious  body almost too easily off the dirty concrete floor. "Let's go home, [f/n]."  
  
As soon as he stepped out of the hideout the alarm went off and a blinding light shone on him.  
  
"Great." He mumbled before making a mad dash for it. Multiple enemy ninja were in pursuit of him and kunai and shuriken were thrown at him from all directions and he dodged them with ease. Maybe a little too easy. A paper bomb had found its way driven into his shoulder and his eyes went wide with shock. A small explosion followed only a moment afterward and it echoed in the forest.  
  
"Got 'em!" The enemy triumphed, but it was shortlived. A small poof of air resonated into the air and a log appeared. "Oh, man!"  
  
"You idiot! It was a substitution!" Another said.  
  
Kakashi laughed quietly to himself as picked up his speed stealthily making his way through the darkness. Once he was absolutely sure that he wasn't being followed he set her body down and let her sit against a large tree branch. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and she winced, obviously out of pain and he immediately jerked his hand back.   
She murmured something incoherent and she lost her balance but Kakashi caught her in time.  
  
"Careful now. I wouldn't want you causing any more damage to yourself." He voiced, helping her sit against the tree once more. She opened her eyes and she smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"K-kakashi..." She croaked, lifting her weak hand to his cheek. "I-I'm so glad you came."  
  
"Try not to speak." He said, putting his hand over hers. Her eyes were slightly bruised but thankfully most of the swelling had gone down. Her hair was a matted mess and her skin had gone a shade or two paler, but to Kakashi she still looked stunning.   
  
"No--" She coughed, but he put a finger over her lips and sat beside her. She sighed but complied and rested her head on his shoulder and he relaxed next to her form. The both of them looked up to see a waning moon hung above the sky amidst the twinkling stars. It put [f/n]'s mind at ease. Kakashi slyly intertwined her hands with his and she turned her head to smile weakly at him.   
  
"[f/n], I know this is probably the worst timing ever but," He whispered, looking at her shimmering eyes. It made his heart leap. "I want to let you know that really do care for you."  
  
"I care for you, too, Kakashi." She murmured back, squeezing his hand.  
  
"I mean more than just in a friendly manner." Her smile grew and she leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. She knew where this was going and she didn't want anyone or anything to ruin it.  
  
"Go on."  
  
He laughed and put his thumb to her lips grazing them ever so slightly making [f/n] fluster with embarrassment.  
  
"I have strong feelings for you, [f/n]. And I never want them to go away." He whispered. [f/n] reached for his mask and he watched her as her cold, smooth fingertips touched his face and pulled down his mask. Her mouth slightly parted as she took in his uncovered visage and man was he gorgeous.   
  
"You look just like your dad, but you know in a much more younger and attractive way." She finally spoke, eyeing him with awe. He raised a curious eyebrow and laughed and this drove [f/n] a little insane. His smile was so breathtaking.  
  
"I'd say I get that a lot, but I never take this thing off so that idea is definitely out the window." He joked, inching closer to her and she responded by pressing her lips lightly against his. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain so he pulled back a short moment after. She opened her eyes grinning from ear to ear and the moonlight shone on her hair in the most beautiful way.  
  
"I really like you too, Kakashi."


End file.
